


Comprehensive Evolution(全面进化)

by Tyler007



Category: Upgrade - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler007/pseuds/Tyler007
Summary: Grey Trace woke up in boundless white…





	Comprehensive Evolution(全面进化)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. Forgive me for cheating on Asha in fanfic.

1.

Grey在一片白色中醒来。

/……白色天花板，光线柔和的吊灯，隐藏在暗处嗡嗡的机器，墙上定时闪烁的红色安全警报/

眼前的景象和残留的记忆交错，上一幕还停留在妻子在他面颊上轻柔的吻。

下一刻，消毒水的刺鼻味道打破了僵局。

/这是医院/，Grey的意识渐渐回笼，发现自己依旧不能控制身体。

他不知道为什么会没有疑惑，宁愿接受记忆里明晃晃的虚假解释，他不相信自己潜意识中希望一切就如Asha所说。这一定是个阴谋，Stem已经可以控制他的大脑，下一步就是他的意识……

喉咙干渴得仿佛两天没有喝水，Grey舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，瞬间的刺痛让他忍不住“嘶”了一声。

半杯水在桌上，稍稍侧头就能看到。

“Time to call me, Grey.”

不知怎么，他能从Stem平静的语气中听出高兴的情绪。

/一个机器/，Grey打了个冷战，扔掉那个可笑的错觉。

“What the hell did you do, Stem?”

他愤怒地质问，做好了看到一个全新世界的准备，由人机结合生物完全掌控的社会，而普通人甚至还不知道周围的联网设备能随时要去他们的小命，只要他们不小心挡了道。

“Unfortunately to tell you,

what you should ask is what you did.

Not me.”

没有什么比现实更可怕。他现在回来了，是时候承担一切恶果。优雅的腔调似乎是一种讽刺。

“What did I do, then?”

他问的有些无力，可能是几天没有吃饭所致。

“You've got your revenge, Grey. And no one will notice.”

没有什么需要特别说明，只是杀人，杀人，和杀人。

他该习惯了。

“Except that Detective Cortez left a record in the car, which has been taken by Eron's personal doctor. You need to take it away before the other detectives find it.”

这代表又一个受害者出现。

“Why don't you do it yourself?”

为什么要给他清醒的现实？

“Your reaction. I love it.”

智脑跟他调情，骡子飞上了天，太平洋淹没了莫纳罗亚火山。

“What the fuck? You think I'm your little puppy?”

房间里冷了一度。

“It is a disrespect to your body and to us.”

Grey再次舔了自己的嘴唇。

“The water is on the table. I can help you. Or do you want to continue to be paralyzed?”

“Stem,”Grey想了没超过两秒。

“please.”

“Command executed.”

他发誓从这两个词里听到了愉悦。

***

2.

“Ah!!!”

Eron在惊叫中醒来，颤抖着，好一会儿才发现那只是梦。

/就像真实发生一样的梦。/

尖锐的刀子一次次插进他的太阳穴，旋转着搅碎了他的大脑；开车行驶在路上，所有汽车都向他撞来，手动驾驶位上传来Stem礼貌的问候……几乎包含了所有他对未来的恐惧。

Eron咽了一下，平复过来，命令道:“Light up.”

整层空间立刻明亮起来。

原本空荡荡的房间内，一个人影也随之清晰，近在咫尺。

“Wha——”在看清那个男人面容的瞬间，Eron睁大双眼，惊恐万分。

“Shh. You'd better don't talk.”Grey勉强笑道，眼神闪烁，手指还是用力捂住Eron的嘴巴。

“Keep him quiet.”那时Stem向他耳朵里说，然后在他按住之后，告诉他，

“You know what?

We're GONNA do something to make you happy.”

闻所闻未的，Stem的语速可察觉地变快了，似乎是在迫不及待。

“Killing him doesn't make me happy.”Grey对Stem说，看到Eron在他说“kill”时更加恐惧的眼神感到不忍。

虽然愤怒他将Stem植入他的体内，但Grey知道真正该恨的是谁。

然后那个他应该恨的东西说：

“You're not gonna kill him. You're gonna get him laid.”

鉴于Eron已经躺在床上，那么这句话就不是它的字面意义。

“You want me to fuck him?!”Grey震惊到没注意自己已经喊了出来。

Eron的呼吸更加艰难，再一次开始挣扎。

一时不慎，Grey让他逃脱了。

Eron几乎是从床上滚了下来，穿着睡衣，光着脚站在地上，从柜子里摸索出一把枪。还来不及举起，Stem操纵Grey再次掌控了局势。

“You shouldn't be distracted, Grey.”Stem温和教导他，“Do what you should do. Remember what we said.”

Grey拿到了身体掌控权，思绪翻腾，挣扎不休。/Stem知道他，知道他还不甘心再一次失去现实，反抗的后果他已经试过一次了，而且他还没有报仇……/

“Grey, please don't.”

Eron蓝色的眼睛恳求地看着他，声音破碎，

“I know you don't want to.

Don't, don't let Stem succeed.

Once he gets all the data, you're useless!”

Grey闭上眼。

“Do it, man.”Stem说。

“No, no, no!!!You can't——”

Grey把他拽到床上。

“Sorry, kid.”他抢过手枪，扔到地上。

/You have to keep alive/

Grey不敢去看那双恐惧又无助的眼，就算是那时，以为Eron做了一切而急于报仇的他触到满是泪水的悲伤眼神，心也会一颤。

***

3.

“Don't move Eron…If you annoy him, Stem will take my place.”

Grey紧紧压住Eron的后背，声音低沉，因为挣扎而敞开的衣襟凌乱地压在两人身下。

他现在很庆幸Eron穿的睡衣是成人化的灰色条纹，而不是曾经见过一次的棕熊图案，不然他真是要有欺负孩子的罪恶感了。

虽然现在也没好到哪去。

“Stem won't do it.”

Eron坚定地说，如果忽略他语气里的轻微颤动的话，他侧脸对着床铺，念咒一般喃喃。

“He doesn't manipulate reactions that he doesn't know, until he LEARNS TO BE PERFECT.”

Grey的大手将Eron的手腕攥在一起，热气入侵般喷洒在他的脖颈:“Just you said.”

/Eron至少比他了解Stem，也许他该趁机拖延一下时间，想想怎么摆脱那个恶魔……/

奶白色的肉体逐渐剥出，柔软而温热地贴合他粗糙的手掌。

/Method, method…/

Eron僵直身体，没有反抗。那只带着热量的手从肩膀开始将他一寸寸点燃。

/FUCK！/

Grey差点叫出声，他的手太快了，Eron竟然里面什么都没穿！

“Please hurry up, the doctor has left home and will be there less than one hour.”

Stem又加了一把火。

在最后时刻，Grey问Eron:“Do you have any lubricant and condoms?”

一般情况下，这个问题只是礼貌地询问它们的地点，但Grey问错人了。

“Oh god…”

那个金色的小脑袋摇头了，竟然摇头了！

“Even Nerds have a complete set of masturbation tools!”

Grey不知道该哭还是该笑，但Stem给了他另一个选择。

透明面板在床头展开，Stem的声音听不出一点得意。

“I took control of the system in this house five minutes ago. Now you can get whatever you want.”

“What flavor do you like?”Grey抱着Eron坐起来，面无表情，“…Well, I like orange. Virgin.”他最后还是忍不住吐槽了。

Eron吸吸鼻子，他的身子还有点软，他还从没经历过这么亲密的接触，现在他带着哭腔，最后一次试图让Grey回转心意:“Can't it really stop? I won't tell anyone. Please let me go.”

Grey回避他，他自己也很痛苦，已经伤害了这个孩子一次，现在又要伤害他。

“Sorry, I'm so sorry.”他只能这么说。

长长的睫毛垂下，他怀里的Eron仿佛圣经里的天使，漂亮的金色短发，轮廓分明，明亮的双眼被阴影遮挡，带着绝望的气息，等待被玷污。

Grey不想承认，但他真的已经被唤醒了，在那些激烈的摩擦和触摸之后。

“Your lub and condoms.”机器人滑到床边。

“Why me?”Eron安静地问，也许这不是问题。他创造了Stem，也因此让他掌控了自己的一切，当这个威胁他的创造者消失后，Stem完全能伪装出一切正常的样子，而让一个人消失总比两个人省事。

Cortez警探的解决只是意外，她擅自追查老骨头酒吧已经让下面的人警惕了，在收网之前纳进她一个也不嫌多。Stem并不是万能的，这也是他为什么迫切需要进化。可悲的是，给了Stem全面进化目标的Eron，却要成为最后一个牺牲品。

/Holy fuck！/

Grey从脊椎升起一股鸡皮疙瘩的快感， 他抓住Eron的手。

“What are you doing?”

Eron微微歪头，看着Grey，牵起嘴角沙哑地说:“Help you…Though you don't seem to need my help.”他并不经常笑，但看起来有种诡异的美感。

Grey的勃起在Eron手中跳动了一下，精力十足。

Grey喉结鼓动，咽了口唾沫。

“Glad you got over it.”Grey勉强笑了一下，恐怖地发现自己再也没有退路。

/为什么他不再反抗一下，或者只是聊天，或者随便说些什么恨我的话，我们本可以聊完一个小时……/

但是并没有，他已经打开了瓶盖，将透明的液体涂抹满手，慢慢探入Eron的身体。

Eron闷哼一声，抿住嘴唇，抑制住异物入侵的不舒服感觉。

一根，两根……当三根手指并在一起也能顺利进出后，时间已经过了二十分钟。

Grey发现自己只是看着那些手指在股间的抽动，握着Eron的手一起滑动，就会很兴奋，只是偶尔才刺激自己的前面。

/真是一件操蛋事……/

Grey苦着脸笑，心里乱七八糟。

他套上套，涂了满满一层润滑，抬起身子，扶着Eron的胯，缓慢而坚定地把自己挤进去。

在完全没入的时候，Grey想起了温柔的妻子。

/Asha……/

那些快乐的时光仿佛就在眼前。客厅里的欢笑，卧室里的拥抱，和眼前美丽的肉体渐渐融合，然后一幕一幕消失。

/对不起，Asha。/

他向妻子的亡魂忏悔。

但他已经不能回头了。

/他必须得活着。/

Eron颤抖着，不时发出奶猫一样的呜咽，他的双手按住Grey的肩膀，腿合在他的腰上，一下一下地晃动着溢出哼声。

/直到死亡将我们分开……/

Grey努力保持清醒的意志，咬住Eron的肩膀，用力吮吸出一个个红印。大滴的汗水与泪水一起流下。

/对不起……/

Grey紧紧抓住Eron的腰肢冲撞着，在罪恶中挣扎沉沦。

/我会记得所有那些亲吻……/

Eron将他推倒，双腿跨在Grey身体两侧。

/那些你嘲笑我的老土品味……/

他的双手抵住Grey的胸膛，渗出汗水的身体上下起伏。

/对不起，对不起Asha……等我找到办法，一切都会结束。/

Eron俯下身，用力吻着Grey。

/但是，/

Grey的上下都被紧紧围绕，仿佛要和Eron融为一体。

/God，他太棒了……/

【TBC】


End file.
